Trapped in the Pokemon Universe
by Lee Hikari
Summary: Hi there, I'm Anna, and I'm trapped in the pokemon universe. AN: Egad! A pokemon story! lol, OC/Rival, and yes Anna has a new name, cause doesn't everybody want a new name when they play video games?
1. Introductionof lazy porportions

Yes, a new story...egad! anyway, I'll post the first two chaps now...and this is a mix of Game/Anime style...so don't hurt me if I insult you...this is just for a random fun...so yeah...

* * *

Trapped in the Pokemon

Universe

Prologue: Introduction

Hi there. My name's Anna, and I want to point out that I'm only writing this 'cause the shrinks think it might help, which it won't.

Really! Its a load of crap!

How is writing it down would help? Really?

The doc's and shrinks are idiots, Dad's a moron, and everybody else cane co to hell.

You see, I was taken inside a game. A video game, Pokemon SoulSilver, that I had just borrowed, and had just finished the introduction and had picked a name for the character when it happened.

Perhaps that is where I should begin.


	2. Beginning the Game

look the first chapter...second chapter...yeah...lol...

Anyway, no, I don't earn the pokemon series...wish i did...but I don't...oh well. and yes, this will by POV of the main character...lol, have fun

* * *

Trapped in the Pokemon

Universe

Chapter 1: Beginning the Game

I had just finished the introductions when the screen turned black. I was waiting for it to begin, since I had played HeartGold, so I know, but it never did.

Next thing I know, I shoot up wide awake in a room I've never been in before! Mind you, I don't like suddenly finding myself at new places.

Its creepy...really creepy...

Anyway, I look around, and I find myself in a room. It was nice, with a computer on a desk, a large tv, a Wii, and some more things. The colors matched well, and it wasn't a eye-sore.

Really, its hard to find nice colors that aren't a eye-sore!

Anyway, I look around, and I realized something. My hair was brown.

I don't have brown hair! Its a nice dirty blonde, okay! And I was wearing a hat!

Why the hell am I wearing a hat? I see a mirror, and I stumble over to it, and I gasp to what I see.

I look the like main girl character for the game.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

That was what was going through my head during this. I mean, sure she looked nice, but I do not like the clothing designs! I mean, come on!

I was going to start cursing when my eyes, which I noticed were hazel brown, which I liked by the way, and I saw a closet.

I was praying to all the Gods I knew, as I went over. I had just thought 'please kami please' when I opened the door to the closet, and smiled.

Different clothing! Thank Kami!

I looked over the clothes that was at my disposal, when the thought came into my head.

'Where the Hell am I anyway?'

Well, I guessed I got magically transported to the Pokemon Universe, and grinned.

What can I say, I love my anime things.

Anyway, and yes, I like say 'anyway', I looked through the clothing to find something better than what I was already wearing, which was a bit of a large eye-sore in this room.

When I finally found something, I quickly changed into it. Blue jeans with the poke-ball insignia, a red and white t-shirt, a light blue jacket, black tennis-shoes, and a hazel brown bag. I looked at myself, now happy with the change.

I then looked at the hat. It was a monstrous thing, which I put in the closet. I glanced at the mirror, and started to change the bangs a bit. The hair can stay up, but I hated the bangs.

After all of this was over with, I checked the computer to find the e-mail from Ethan, which I knew was there from the fact that I played HeartGold, and it was there.

Blah blah blah...walking with pokemon...blah blah blah

Same old same old.

I decided that it was time to go and check out the downstairs, which I knew had the character's mom. When I got downstairs, I found a nice women watching some tv, a smile on her face, which grew as she saw me.

"Azaril! You look wonderful today! Oh! By the way, Professor Elm wanted to chat with you about something?" the women said, and I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, okay mom." I said, and I felt really happy to call this women 'mom'. She was nice and sweet, despite the fact that I only met the lady a second or two ago.

"By the way, dear, your PokeGear returned from shop, but they didn't have the that pink you wanted. They went with a lilac purple instead." the lady said, and I couldn't help but smile. She handed the PokeGear over, along with the Trainer Card.

Winking, she grinned a bit mischievously, "I have a feeling the Elm might give you something special, now go on. Have fun, and call me if anything comes up. Okay?"

I nodded my head, and glad that she didn't go with the 'how to work the phone' conversation. This was must defiantly not like the game. Something like the anime version of it, but still, really awesome.

I waved bye, and shot out of the house so fast, that I tripped over the Marill that suddenly appeared.

I felt my head swim for a little bit, before I heard somebody call the Marill over. I looked over to see Ethan, the trainer friend of the character. He smiled, as the Marill rushed over, and the two ran off to Route 29. I grinned, as I got up, and walked over to the building Ethan had left from. It was the Lab I had to go to, as I looked over to the side.

And there's the red headed rival, and I grinned. I was not going to just let him steal a pokemon, and I thought up an easy way to change that. Sneakily, I went up behind him, and yelled "Hey!"

You should have seen how high he jumped up. I sniggered at him, as he turned and glared.

"What was that for?" he growled out, and I laughed.

"What? You want to talk to the Professor Elm, right?" I asked back, a large grin on my face. He sneered at me with great disgust, but I just rolled my eyes.

"Come on, you. Its going to be easier to ask Elm what ya want instead of spying, ya realize." I said, grabbing his wrist, and pulled him after me. He stopped after 5 steps, and pulled his hand away.

"Look, why don't you just go away." he growled, and I looked at him with a bored look. How is it that this guy could be so bad if he was smarter than this?

Oh well, not my place to say, now is it?

"Fine, just don't do something stupid." I said, walking inside the lab. I pompously swayed my hips to show off, and sniggered as I glanced and winked at him.

His face turned pretty red...it was pretty funny. I went toward Elm, who was standing back of the lab, working on some things. I winked at the assistants nearby, and they smothered their laughter, as I sneaked up behind the middle-aged Professor. When I was right behind him, I made sure he wasn't doing something that might caused a problem, and grinned when it wasn't.

Taking a great big breath, I yelled out "Hiya Professor Elm!"

The poor guy jumped 5ft into the air...it was awesome!


	3. Lol, Pokemon are Awesome!

Tada~ the...3rd chapter of this story! Yayz! Still don't earn anything yet...i sent a letter!

not really, but still, i would love this, create my own pokemon game...something like Oblivion that we can choose how the character looks like

lol, that would be awesome!

* * *

Trapped in the Pokemon

Universe

Chapter...which chapter is it? 3 I think...: Lol, Pokemon are Awesome!

Lol, you should have seen how high Pro Elm jumped! I continued to laugh as he tried to get back up from the floor. Poor guy nearly had a heart attack...

Damn, I was hoping I could see a human doc...oh well...

"Ah, Azaril. How are you today?" he asked nervously, like I was up to something!

I'm not always up to something! My Dad told me it makes life interesting...oh, wait...should I answer or something?  
"Good, Mom told me that you needed something! So, what's up?" I tell him with a huge grin. He just laughed nervously again, as I grinned even larger.

Scaring this guy was pretty fun!

"Well, a good friend of mine found something, and I wanted you to go get it. My assistants are too busy to go, and Ethan just left and I didn't get enough time to ask him. So, I decided to ask you. I'll give you any of the three pokemon here to take with you, okay?" he asked, a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Yeah, sure!" I grinned at him, and he smiled himself.

"That's good. Just go pick one out." Elm told me with a smile, as I look at the three. Each one had a symbol, and I could tell what it meant.

Fire=Cyndaquil.

Water=Totodile.

Grass=Chikorita.

Making a face, I decided to go with my favorite pokemon type as a starter.

Fire, Cyndaquil.

I can't help but say that I always pick the fire type, as I grabbed Cyndaquil's pokeball.

"Ah, good choice, Azaril. Cyndaquil has a fire-y temperature, yet is still young." Elm told me, as I grinned.

"Oh, and I've been trying to study the effects of pokemon being outside the pokeballs. Could you also help me with that?" he asked, earning a large grin from me.

"Sure!" I grin out, as I let Cyndaquil out of its pokeball. The small pokemon looked at me, and I gave it a large grin.

"Hiya there, Cyndaquil! I'm gonna be your new trainer and friend! 'Kay?" I tell him, and the cute little thing nodded his head at me, and I picked him up.

"Sweet. Then you can ride on my shoulder, my little pyromancer!" I laugh out, and Cyndaquil blows fire at this. I laugh, as some papers get set on fire. Elm starts to jump up and down at this, as he tries to stop the fire. Sighing at him, and take the Totodile pokeball and let the pokemon out.

"Totodile, use water gun." I tell it, and the totodile does so, stopping the fire, but destroying the papers as well. Looking at the new pokemon, and looking out the window to see the rival...

"Hey, Elm? There's this kid outside who wants a pokemon too, can I give him Totodile?" I asked, looking at Elm, who was on the floor, crying from the lost papers. He didn't even look at me as he continued to cry.

"Yes, just...just go, Azaril." he tells me, and I grin at him once more.

"Thanks! I'll take both Cyndaquil's and Totodile's pokeballs then." I told Elm, as I left the lab. Waving bye to the the assistants, I walked back over to the rival.

"Oi!" I yell at him, causing him to jump slightly, and turn to look at me. I wave at him, a bit dauntingly, and he scowls at me.

"What do you want now?" he demanded, and I toss him Totodile's pokeball. Catching it, he looks at me, as I start to leave.

"That's Totodile's pokeball. Treat pokemon nicely, and they will do everything to help you with whatever your goal is. After all, it won't be much fun if you treat Totodile badly, you wouldn't learn anything then." I tell him, as I wave goodbye, as Totodile goes next to the rival, and Cyndaquil waves good-bye to them both.

I don't even wait for him, and I rush off to Route 29. Seeing the trees and the grass. The pokemon flying and scuttling across the ground, I couldn't help but smile.

I take it back! This is awesome!

Look, a Pidgey! There so many of them!

Oh, a Rattata! Some Hoppip are floating in the air!

And it smells so fresh! I let the air flow around me, as I look at Cyndaquil. He was wide-eyed, and sniffing the air as well.

"Well, Cyndaquil, let's hurry over to whatever the place we need to go to! Maybe we can get Mom to cook some food when we get back, hm?" I tell the fire ball, which earned a happy sound. Laughing at this, I run toward Cherrygrove City, until I hear somebody yelling at me.

Turning around, I see the rival with Totodile on his shoulder.

"Hey! Chick!" he yells, and I stop, as he slows down. Panting slightly, I wait for him to catch his breath.

"Yeah? What's up?" I ask him, taking some water I had in my bag. He takes some gulps of water from the bottle, and hands it back.

"Why did you give me Totodile?" he asked, as I grin and laugh.

"I thought it was better this way. Plus, didn't you want a pokemon? Isn't that why you were hiding out at the lab?" I ask back, as the rival looks away.

"I was going to steal one, but instead, you got me one...I...thanks." he finally says, and I grin at him.

"No problem. Name's Azaril, and you are?" I tell him, taking my hand out for a shake.

"Mine is Lucas." Lucas says, and I smile at him even wider. I love that name!

"Nice ta met ya, Lucas! I have to go to Cherrygrove City, though." I tell him, and I start to walk, and he also follows.

"You won't mind..." he begins, but I just laugh it off.

"Sure you can tag along." I tell him, and I start to race off once more.


End file.
